Pumpkins and Toothy Grins
by London1
Summary: A sequel to 'Welcome to The Neitherworld'. Lydia and Beetlejuice start to become friends, perhaps a little more then friends.
1. Monday Morning

Pumpkins and Toothy Grins

By Give it a rest. I don't own these characters. I just use them.

Note: This is a sequel to 'Welcome to The Neitherworld'

Chapter 1: Monday Morning

Over the last few days and nights, Lydia Deetz, spent most of her time with her proclaimed antagonist. After he saved her from a very bad situation with a bunch of jocks from school, Lydia found herself feeling somewhat indebt to the ghoulish poltergeist that she was tempted to call 'friend'.

Lydia was sprawled out on her bed. She had just had a long adventure with Beetlejuice in the Neitherworld, a place that she was actually starting to like. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of a barber shop quartet, made up of shark attack victims, which she had seen on the street. Maybe 'like' was too strong of a word.

She turned over and groaned when she noticed that it was past midnight. Her parents were due home tomorrow…Monday. She sighed at the thought of having to go to school. She felt her insides droop when she thought of the jocks that she'd run into and the rumors that they probably already had spread.

"Dammit" Lydia groaned. She begrudgingly pushed herself up from her bed, collected her pajamas, and headed for the bathroom. The Neitherworld was cool, but it was a gross place. She had learned this after her second visit there, when Beetlejuice had given her that strange leather book.

Lydia quickly got the shower ready and stepped in. Showering was on her list of favorite things. The hot water, the smell of the soaps, the clean feeling, the peace it brought her…she hoped that she would be able to convince Beetlejuice to take one at some point.

Twenty minutes later, Lydia was in her room, looking at her mirror from her bed. Beetlejuice had shown her his small 'bio-exorcist' office that was just a little more then a closet in an old part of his town. It had a ton of Neitherworld newspapers stacked along the walls, a desk, two chairs, a dead plant, and wall full of partially decomposing Neitherworld pin-ups. He had called the pin-ups his way of 'appreciating art'.

Lydia smiled at the thought. He didn't really go into what he did with her, but she thought that she had the gist of it figured out. Lydia turned on her bedside lamp and turned her bedroom lights off, her mind still wandering.

They had visited with Jacques and Ginger, much to Beetlejuice's disdain. Beetlejuice had then showed her around the town where he lived. She had seen so much that the weekend seemed to fly by. She was even surprised that she was starting to have fun with Beetlejuice, despite his lewd actions and raunchy comments.

Lydia set her alarm clock with a sigh and turned off her light. The ring on her finger, which had oddly glowed before on a few occasions, was back to its usual red color.

"Be-atle-joose, where did Lydia go?" Jacques asked coming into the shared common room in the roadhouse. Jacques was dressed in his favorite red shorts and blue muscle shirt. Beetlejuice raised a single eyebrow over his paper.

"Look bone-breath, you ain't stealin' my new ghoul" Beetlejuice said. He squashed a passing beetle and popped it into his mouth.

"Zat only 'appened once and she never even liked you" Jacques said. "In fact, I zink she was a client of yours. Not even a ghoul-friend."

"You say tomato and I say get lost" Beetlejuice shrugged. He turned the page of the newspaper, feigning interest in the recent news on sandworm attacks.

"Fine. Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall" Jacques said. "I will be working out. Disrupt me and I will disrupt your head…with my femur."

Beetlejuice smirked as his bony roommate left the room. He tossed the paper down as soon as Jacques was out of sight and floated to his room. He locked his door and pulled out his mirror. The glass swirled until he saw Lydia's room. Her lights were off and she was asleep in bed.

"Mortals and their sleep" Beetlejuice chided quietly. He let the mirror go dark and floated over to his coffin shaped bed. He didn't require much sleep, but he had a bed all the same. In a flash he was in his beetle boxers. He laid down and his mind started to go over his weekend with Lydia.

He had taken her all over the place, gave her the grand tour. He had even managed to convince her to eat a scoop of eye-scream from the Freaky Eyes Scream Shop. He was almost impressed that she ate it all, eyeballs and everything. She had also proved to shock him by standing up for him when they walked around the shocking mall.

Beetlejuice chuckled to himself. 'Too bad I gotta use the kid, otherwise she might be pretty cool.'

Beetlejuice stretched until his bones cracked before falling into something that resembled sleep.

The autumn air stung with a bitter coldness that Lydia had started to grow used to. She wrapped her black pea coat tighter around her and adjusted her pumpkin orange scarf. She had found the tires on her bike completely slashed. Actually, just the front tire was slashed. Her back tire had been completely removed and was in pieces.

Lydia hurried towards Miss Shannon's School and hoped that she didn't run into anyone from the football team.

"Lydia!" A voice called. Lydia glanced to her right and watched as her two friends, her two only friends, emerged from a shortcut that went through the woods. Bertha, a tall skinny girl with a bird nose and a large mouth, came trotting towards her with Prudence, a short redhead with glasses, following her. "We heard what happened this weekend."

"Did you really cast spells on the football team?" Prudence asked. Lydia shook her head.

"I don't know any spells" Lydia said. "You guys know that."

"Well, that's the big rumor" Bertha said. The girls walked towards the school. "We were told that they went over there to stop you from casting a spell or something."

"Logically we know that there are no such things as witches" Prudence interjected. "But, we were curious to know what really happened."

Lydia smirked. This is why she liked Prudence and Bertha. They were honest with her. She kicked a rock before she began. "Well, you know Jack Downey? I helped him study and he was supposed to come over for a movie date—"

"You had a movie date with Jack Downey!" Bertha exclaimed.

"Wow!" Prudence said in awe.

"He never showed up" Lydia said. "I don't know what happened to him. Instead, the entire football team showed up. They wanted…I don't know…they weren't there to say hi."

"I heard that they once beat up a kid in Dellwood, the town north of here, just because they thought he was a Satanist" Bertha said.

"I think they wanted a little more then just to beat me up" Lydia said quietly. "If a friend of mine hadn't stopped by and scared them half to death, I'd probably be in the hospital right now."

"You were that threatened?" Prudence asked. Lydia nodded.

"Well I'm glad you're safe, Lydia" Bertha said throwing an arm over Lydia's shoulders.

"Yeah" Prudence said. "We'll start telling people that the football team was the bad guys, not you."

"Thanks guys" Lydia said.

---------------------------------------

NOTE: There's a lot more to come. This is a really short chapter for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews on 'Welcome to The Neitherworld'!


	2. Harm Done

Chapter Two: Harm Done

Monday at school was Lydia's day from hell. She was verbally threatened by the football and the wrestling team members, many of the players were the same people; Claire and her cronies had started to get physical and nearly slammed her locker on her right hand; even some of the teachers gave her funny looks. The one person who she had hoped to see, so she could apologize or something was not at school. It also didn't help that her ring had started to turn purple at lunch.

Lydia found Prudence and Bertha walking home and ran to catch up with them.

"Guys!" Lydia said. "I didn't see Jack Downey in school today. Know where he is?"

"The only thing I heard was that you casted a spell that…one: killed him, two: turned him into a wimpy nerd, and three: made him invisible" Prudence said listing off the more popular rumors. Bertha nodded.

"Yeah. I tried telling people that you aren't a witch, but they just don't listen" Bertha replied. "I also heard that your 'friend' was a demon or something because he totally removed his skin or something like that."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "He pulled a creepy prank on them. That's all. They just weren't ready for it and I think it threw them for a loop." They walked on until they came to the shortcut that would take Prudence and Bertha to their own neighborhood. "Thanks for sticking up for me today guys."

"Hey, no problem" Bertha replied. They called out their good-byes and quickly departed. Lydia started walking the quarter mile to her house when she felt something poke her in the ribs. The poke turned into a startling something that climbed up her clothes until a familiar head popped out of her coat.

"Beej!" Lydia shrieked. The miniature Beetlejuice moved to sit on her shoulder.

"Hey ya, Lyds" Beetlejuice said. "Miss me, babes?"

"Not really" Lydia said pointedly. She scowled and kept walking.

"What's wrong? Those fleshy jocks bugging ya?" Beetlejuice asked. "Need me to kill 'em? You know I'd do it."

"The whole school was practically about ready to beat me down today" Lydia said. Her face felt hot. "They're all spreading these stupid rumors and then at lunch today—" She held up her hand. "This THING starts glowing purple!"

Beetlejuice cackled.

"Why can't I take this stupid ring off?" Lydia asked. Before he knew it, Lydia had him in the firm grip of her hand and was staring at him with a scowl.

"Well, uh…" Beetlejuice began. "You don't like the color?"

"I don't like IT" Lydia replied. She trudged up the excessively long driveway.

"I hate to tell ya this, sweet cheeks, but since you made a conscience verbal agreement by power of your own will, we're still a little contractually bound" Beetlejuice replied.

"What!" Lydia shrieked. She stormed up to her house and up to her room, not letting Beetlejuice go until she had her door shut and locked. She threw him onto her bed, where he landed and changed to his usual size. "Explain."

"Hey, there ain't nothing I can do about it. Know what I mean?" Beetlejuice asked. He straightened his suit out and looked fairly comfortable on her bed. "Here's the thing, toots. You made a verbal contract with me, which we sealed with that ring there."

"I didn't marry you!" Lydia said instantly. Beetlejuice held up his hands.

"I know that" Beetlejuice replied. "Otherwise I'd be out of this hell hole. BUT, you are still contractually bound to me. Until we decide on something, you won't be able to remove that ring. It's supposed to serve as a reminder for you."

"Why does it change color?" Lydia asked crossing her arms.

"The stone is a silly Neitherworld gem. It's supposed to tell all to the giver" Beetlejuice said in a shrugged off way. Lydia raised an eyebrow. "It's purple? That means that you were thinking about me…sexually, of course."

"I was not thinking about you sexually" Lydia cried. Beetlejuice gave her a sly look.

"But, it could mean that" Beetlejuice replied. Lydia groaned and took her jacket off. She went over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of her Capri tights.

"So what do you want to bargain on this time?" Lydia asked. She stepped into the tights and pulled them up under her two skirts. She turned to find Beetlejuice floating on his back.

"Well, I might just let bygones be bygones" Beetlejuice said. Lydia looked hopeful. Beetlejuice caught her expression and quickly shot it down. "Maybe in a century or something."

"You're a big jerk" Lydia said. She walked over to her closet and stepped into it, shutting the door behind her.

Beetlejuice waited until she emerged in her usual clothes. Her school clothes were hung up neatly. He smiled at the uniqueness of it all. He floated over to Lydia, who sat down and started to do her homework.

"Whatcha doin'?" Beetljuice asked.

"I have to finish this for tomorrow" Lydia said coldly. Beetlejuice floated away from her, watching. Watching her flip through the pages of her math books, watching her write her answers. He knew what would rile her up and waited until she was about done to mention anything.

"So what're you doin' for Halloween?" Beetlejuice asked casually.

"Probably nothing" Lydia said through gritted teeth.

"Chill" Beetlejuice chided. "Just askin', Babes." He moved so he was sitting on her desk. "You know, I'll be able to fully crossover for a few days at that point. Every ghost loves Halloween because o' that."

"Great" Lydia said while still doing her last math problem. She motioned with her hand for him to move…and he did. He stood behind her. Her ring was such a deep purple it was nearly black now. She pulled a calculator from a box that he had been blocking and was quickly punching in numbers.

"I like the color of your ring, babes" Beetlejuice whispered in her ear. Lydia gasped when his arms squeezed her. "I think of you too. A lot. Sexually." He whispered the last part as wild as he could manage, just to make her squirm.

"Get off of me" Lydia hissed. She hit the equal button on the calculator, wrote down her last answer, and then turned to him. "I would never EVER want to SLEEP with you, even if you were the last resemblance of a man in this world, the Neitherworld, or the ENTIRE GALAXY!"

Beetlejuice stared at her in silence for nearly a minute. The silence was cold, but thick. Naturally, Beetlejuice burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Lydia shrieked. They both stopped making noise when a knock came from Lydia's bedroom door.

"Lydia, is everything alright?" Delia called out.

"Just fine" Lydia called back.

"Spend Halloween with me, babes" Beetlejuice whispered so Delia wouldn't hear. "I'll behave."

He gave her his best toothy grin. Lydia almost replied when her door started to open.

"Lydia, I'd like to talk with you dear" Delia said before pushing the door open all the way. Lydia's jaw dropped until she noticed that Beetlejuice was not next to her anymore. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so" Lydia replied.

"Good" Delia said. "I wanted to ask you about your Halloween plans. Your father and I will be at the Eagles Hall since your father talked them into letting me decorate. Would you like to join us? I hear that George Hanley will have his two boys there."

"I already have plans" Lydia said, easily lying.

"Well what are you going to be for Halloween dear? I haven't even heard you speak of anything" Delia said. Lydia's mind worked fast. He wouldn't bug her if Delia was around.

"I actually was going to ask if we could go shopping for fabric" Lydia said quickly.

"Sure" Delia replied. "Let me go wash my hands and get my things."

The trip to the fabric store went by way too fast for Lydia. She found herself looking at black and white striped satin when Delia came up to her.

"That could look marvelous" Delia said dramatically. She had been excited over the retro 50's pattern that Lydia had found and thrilled that Lydia was going to make what she called a 'hypno-dress'.

"I think I like that black and white pattern a lot better" Lydia said pointing to a strange spiral print.

"I think the stripes would look much better on you" Delia replied. "And look at how strangely thick they are. Remember that beastly ghost? They remind me of his suit."

"Then maybe I really shouldn't get that" Lydia said.

"Don't be absurd" Delia said. "Stripes are in this year. I saw it in Vogue. This would go well with that crimson satin that I saw around the corner."

"I think…Maybe I'll just go with the orange and black stripes" Lydia said pointing to the Halloween satin. Delia picked it up and smiled.

"This is nice, dear" Delia said. They marched over to the cutting table and waited for the lady to measure out 7 yards of fabric. "So how was school today?"

"Everyone hates me" Lydia said.

"Lydia. I'm sure that that's not true" Delia replied.

"They keep calling me a witch" Lydia protested. "A boy didn't show up for school today and they all spread these rumors that I put a spell on him."

"Oh Lydia, please. Look at the way you dress dear" Delia said. "You'd think that the Wet Seal and Forever 21 were goth stores."

"I think I need some ribbon" Lydia said turning to go find a ribbon that matched her dress. She browsed the ribbon isles until she found a black satin ruffled ribbon. She picked it up and examined it.

"Babes" A small voice called to her. A spool of black and white ribbon now had a face on the end. It unrolled just a little and moved like a snake. "You dress just fine by me, babes."

"Will you get out of here before someone sees you?" Lydia whispered. He grinned at her and disappeared with a small pop. Lydia took the ribbon up to the counter and wondered how things could get so out of hand. Were they totally out of hand or was there more to come from her ghostly 'friend'? Her mind spun until a headache actually formed.


	3. I'm Not Elvis

Chapter Three: I'm Not Elvis

It wasn't until Wednesday when Lydia heard back from Beetlejuice. His absence, while giving her a brief break, had left her a mess. She wasn't sure if he was planning something or if he was just taking some personal time. When he did appear, Lydia was putting the finishing details onto her dress.

"Nice threads" Beetlejuice's voice said from behind her. She gasped and stuck herself with a pin.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked before putting her finger to her mouth. Beetlejuice shrugged and looked fairly bored. "Where were you since Monday?"

"News flash, babes, I have a life" Beetlejuice said. As if to prove his point, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. In truth, he had spent his time plotting and planning. He needed a way out and he had to be slick about it. Lydia was a smart one. "My life doesn't revolve around you."

"If you're going to smoke up here, could you at least open a window?" Lydia asked not phased by his behavior. Beetlejuice pointed and the window was opened. He moved around to get a better view of the dress that was hanging from the dress form. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes. Where are you wearin' this thing to?" Beetlejuice asked. He was dressed in jeans, his boots, and a long sleeved black and white striped shirt. It made him look a little younger and surprisingly showed that he wasn't flabby under his usual dusty clothes.

"This is my dress for Halloween" Lydia said. She went back to pinning her ribbon and hand stitching it onto the dress. The dress had a bustier top, a black belt, and a full skirt. The crinoline under-skirt was black. "So what are you doing for Halloween?"

"Well" Beetlejuice said moving to take a seat on her sewing table. "I have quite a long list of people I was going to 'exorcise'. Why?"

"Just asking" Lydia said with a deep breath. "Sounds like you'll be busy."

"Well, I am a popular guy" Beetlejuice replied. He looked at his nails in between drags from his cigarette. "What're **you** doin' on Halloween, then?"

"I don't know" Lydia said. She finished up the last of her stitching and put her pins away. "There. What do you think?"

Beetlejuice shrugged. Lydia narrowed her eyes and grumpily put her stuff away. Beetlejuice blew smoke in her direction.

"Honestly?" Beetlejuice asked. Lydia waved the smoke from her and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be a total asshole, Lyds, but can you…ya know…fill that dress?" His gestures for breasts made Lydia's shoulders slump.

"One, you're too late. You **are** a total asshole" Lydia said. "Two, I can fill out this dress without any problems. Thanks"

"Well, I ain't showin' up like Elvis, babes" Beetlejuice said with a small chuckle. Lydia looked a little dumbfounded.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"You need a date right?" Beetlejuice asked and without waiting for an answer. "Well, don't expect me to show up as Elvis."

"Are you asking me out for Halloween?" Lydia asked in the same tone she had used when asking the Maitland's if they could prove that she wasn't dreaming, when she had first met them. Beetlejuice gave her a toothy grin and flicked his cigarette away.

"I'm telling you to be ready" Beetlejuice replied. Lydia crossed her arms and walked up to him. With one finger, she poked him hard in the chest while she talked.

"Maybe I don't want to go with you" Lydia said. Beetlejuice grabbed her finger and twisted just enough that Lydia was nearly unbalanced.

"I'll be here, Friday night, in the flesh" Beetlejuice replied. "We have two stops to make and then we can do whatever it is your dark mind wants to do." Beetlejuice let her go with a small push. "What can I say? You're mine until the ring is off, babes."

"No I'm not" Lydia said in a small voice. She would have yelled at him for twisting her finger, but he hadn't actually hurt her. Beetlejuice stood up and looked around the room.

"Jacques and Ginger were askin' about you again" Beetlejuice said. "You wanna come hang out or something?"

Lydia was at a loss. Beetlejuice was starting to act a little strange. Stranger then he had been during the weekend anyway. She liked Jacques and Ginger, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to put up with Beetlejuice. She nodded anyway.

"You know the drill kid" Beetlejuice said waiting for her to say the words. She said them quicky, quietly, and almost with a little regret.

The Neitherworld always smelled a little weird. It was like someone took the stale scent of winter and mixed it with a candle that was just blown out and nutmeg. It was a strange smell, but Lydia was starting to like it. She was sitting on the dirty couch across from Ginger and Jacques. Beetlejuice had left, claiming that he had work to do.

"…And that's how my last performance went" Ginger said finishing up her story about her last dancing performance. Jacques had made tea and was refilling their cups.

"So, Lydia" Jacques said. "I see zat Be-atle-joose 'as left you with zat ring. May I ask why you still wear it?"

"He says that we're still contractually bound" Lydia said. Ginger choked on her tea with a small cough. "I can't even get it off of my finger."

"Zat Be-atle-joose!" Jacques said. "He always has his fingers into somet'ing bad."

"Has he…has he been acting a little weird around you guys?" Lydia asked. "He was acting strange today."

"He's been especially moody lately" Ginger said. "But, I think he's just planning for Halloween."

"What exactly happens on Halloween?" Lydia asked.

"Oh it's great" Ginger said. "We all have the entire day to go back and forth from here to the mortal realm. We regain our human looks and everything. Just for that one night. Then, at midnight, just like Cinderella, we're all dragged back here."

"It will be nice to see my muscles once again" Jacques said flexing his arm. Lydia smirked and wondered what her two friends had looked like when they had been living.

"So, does Beetlejuice look about the same then?" Lydia asked. She expected the answer to be 'yes' or 'worse than', but Ginger's answer was not that.

"To my chagrin, he's quite the handsome man" Ginger said bitterly. Her spidery features had a slight human emotion attached to them. "He was looking for a roommate one Halloween, and stupidly, I agreed. If only I had known."

"I was not zere to stop her from agreeing, so here we are" Jacques said. "Roommates with Be-atle-joose."

The front door opened and closed with a slam. Beetlejuice stalked over to them.

"It's getting late, Lyds" Beetlejuice said. With a snap, Lydia found herself back in her bedroom. Her clock radio said that it was 10pm. Lydia shook her head and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Beetlejuice's mind was made up. He had a plan of action all ready to go. Wine her, dine her, show her a good time, and then manage to be set free. He had everything but the last part completely planned out. Wine her and dine her, no sweat. He had a few dollars to his name and he was planning on taking her out for food. If he was going to be fleshy for one night, then he wanted to eat somewhere worth while. Showing her a good time was simple. He was a fun guy and they'd start the evening out with a few 'bio-exorcisms'. He was sure that Lydia would get a kick out of that.

The last thought, managing to be set free, was starting to become a difficult task. He needed her to be herself, fully conscious and aware, otherwise it didn't count. Getting Lydia drunk was not an option here.

'Damn bureaucrats', Beetlejuice thought. At least he knew all the stipulations from his time spent working with Juno. He'd exorcise her and any other civil servants in an instant if he could.

Beetlejuice changed into his pajamas and climbed into his coffin bed. He was going to have to try to sleep if he wanted full use of his powers on Friday.

As he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts were of the many ways he could get Lydia to set him free.

Lydia walked home from school on Friday with a smile. Jack had come back to school after having some sort of illness that seemed to change from gossiper to gossiper. He had also told the principal about the incident that had occurred over the weekend. Unfortunately, the principal refused to hold back the entire team and had them all in detention just for the week.

Lydia took a deep breath at the thought. Her mind flexed and she thought about Beetlejuice. She could only say that she was confused by him. He would be mean, then nice, then indifferent…Lydia tried to shake away her thoughts, but it didn't happen. Ginger's words floated about her mind like leaves in a wind storm. Would Beetlejuice really look that different? Lydia hoped that Ginger had lousy taste in men.

"He can't be that good looking" Lydia whispered to herself before entering her house.

The house, on the inside, was dressed up in orange, black, and ballerina pink. Lydia groaned and tried to sneak upstairs before Delia ---.

"LYDIA!" Delia shrieked. "Happy Birthday Lydia!"

"Thanks, Delia" Lydia said with a faux pas smile.

"How does it feel to be 18 dear?" Delia asked. Lydia leaned against the stair railing.

"I don't feel any different" Lydia said. Delia smiled at Lydia for almost a minute, then the smile faultered. "Look, just be down here for an early dinner okay? Your father wants to have a meal together."

"Sure. No problem" Lydia said before trotting upstairs.

NOTE: Anyone who needs some ideas, check out Sparky's Beetlejuice Forum forum) for some challenges.


	4. Birthday Pumpkin

Chapter Four: Birthday Pumpkin

Lydia sat in front of her mirror trying to get her hair to pin up into a beehive. She sighed as a lock of hair fell into her face. This was a lot harder to do then she thought.

"Hey Lydia" Ginger said while popping her head up onto the mirror. Ginger's spidery eyes widened. "Ooh. Need some help? I'm pretty good with hair."

"Sure" Lydia said. Ginger crawled through the glass. She went from her usual spidery form to a short blonde with bright blue eyes. Lydia gasped. Ginger was wearing a simple black dress, but her appearance was not what Lydia expected.

"Surpise!" Ginger said with a smile. Lydia smiled.

"Wow. Ginger, you look…Amazing!" Lydia said. Ginger smiled and moved behind Lydia to start with her hair.

"Halloween" Ginger said lovingly. "My favorite time of year."

"It's my birthday" Lydia said. "I keep hoping people will forget and that they'll just let me have Halloween on Halloween, but it never happens."

"You're a Halloween baby?" Ginger asked. "Wow, you lucky duck. I bet that's why you can see us ghosts." Ginger took the hair spray and pins and started working her magic. "I always did envy those mortals who could see ghosts and ghouls and vampires and Bigfoot and aliens. Ever see any of those type of things?"

Ginger chattered on and on until Lydia was almost about to scream. She had a sudden wave of pity for Jacques and Beetlejuice. Ginger finished up Lydia's hair. It looked exactly how Lydia wanted it.

"Thanks, Ginger" Lydia said touching her hair. Lydia opened up a small drawer in her dresser and pulled out a sparkly orange rhinestone hairclip that looked like an antique flower. "How does that look?"

"You look beautiful, Lydia" Ginger said with a smile. "Have a good birthday. I need to get back so I can get to where I need to be."

"Okay" Lydia said. "Tell Jacques I said hello, okay?"

"Sure" Ginger said crawling back through the mirror. Lydia watched her spider form return and crawl away. Lydia pulled out her make-up. She darkened her eyes with some brown and charcoal powder, and touched up her eyes with a kohl pencil and mascara. She put on a dark red lipstick called bésame red which seemed to make her look pale, which is what she wanted.

Happy with her hair and make-up, Lydia moved to put her orange and black striped dress on. Lydia had set up a small changing area with a drape barrier, just in case a certain ghost popped his head in. Lydia stepped in and tried her best to zip up the dress.

"Need some 'elp?" Jacques asked from the other side of the curtain. Lydia stepped out.

"Yes, please" Lydia said. It was almost timed to the count of three before Lydia screamed "JACQUES!"

"Oui?" Jacques asked a little taken back. Lydia turned holding her dress up, and was surprised at the French man before her. He had a body-builder's body and was dressed in a grey suit. He looked a little like Fabio.

"Jacques?" Lydia asked. The man before her smiled. Lydia turned and Jacques was quick to zip her up. "Thanks. What are you doing here?"

Lydia went back into her little changing area and came out with shoes in her hand.

"You look marvelous, Lydia" Jacques said. "I almost left before Ginger told me zat I should come through to say 'Happy Birthday'. So…Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Jacques" Lydia said with a smile. Lydia looked at herself in the mirror. "Think this is missing something?"

Lydia stepped into her heels as Jacques looked at her reflection in the mirror. Jacques snapped his fingers.

"I've got it" Jacques said. "Gloves."

"Gloves, yeah" Lydia said moving to a drawer and going through it. She pulled out a pair of black gloves that almost reached her elbows. "Perfect!"

"Oui! Oui!" Jacques replied. Jacques moved into Lydia's view and adjusted his suit. "Do I look good? I have a date tonight."

"You look very handsome" Lydia said with a smile. Lydia pulled a dried rose from a vase that was near her desk and handed it to Jacques. "That completes it."

"Ah, zank you Lydia" Jacques said. "Have a good birthday and a happy Halloween. I will see you later."

"Bye Jacques" Lydia said. He went through the mirror and disappeared with a distant 'oof'. Lydia grabbed a black bolero jacket and headed downstairs for dinner.

Lydia entered the dining room and was greeted by her parents. Delia was dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein and Charles was dressed as Elvis. Charles stood up and showed Lydia his jumpsuit.

"What do you think, pumpkin?" Charles asked. Lydia smirked.

"Very sharp, hep cat" Lydia said. Charles smiled.

"You look wonderful" Charles said. Lydia twirled to show him her dress and then sat down. "Happy Birthday."

"Lydia, that dress came out better then I expected" Delia said from the kitchen counter. She was waiting for the food to finish cooking the oven and was dicing up a variety of onions.

"You look great, Delia" Lydia said with a smile. Delia smiled. The doorbell rang and Delia's eyes seemed to grow bright.

"I'll get it" Delia sang out as she hustled out of the kitchen. Charles checked his watch.

"It's a little early for trick-or-treaters isn't it?" Charles asked. Lydia was about to answer.

"Lydia! Your date is here!" Delia called from the other room.

"Date?" Lydia and Charles repeated. Charles grinned. "Lydia, I didn't know you had a date."

"I…yeah…I didn't think he'd be here right now" Lydia said. She moved her head and felt her neck crack twice. How was she going to explain Beetlejuice to her parents?

The kitchen doors burst open with Delia's obscene cheerfulness. Lydia waited in horror for her 'date' to walk through. It seemed to take forever, but eventually the doors opened again and there he was.

Lydia almost gasped. Beetlejuice was in a black suit and wore an orange shirt with a black tie. His shoes were black and orange winklepickers and were a perfect touch to the suit. His hair was longer and more refined, and was pulled back with a black rubber band. He was still as pale as ever, but it was Halloween and he seemed to fit in.

"Lydia didn't tell us she had a date" Charles said standing up.

"I think I'm a little early" Beetlejuice said. He shook Charles' hand. "I'm BJ, Mr. Deetz."

"Oh, well, BJ, I'm Charles and this is my wife Delia" Charles said.

"Lydia, where did you find him?" Delia asked. Beetlejuice cocked an eye at Lydia, who was sitting at the table with her mouth open. "Lydia?"

"Oh, I found him…he was…passing through" Lydia said. Charles offered Beetlejuice a seat.

"You're just in time. Delia's about done with dinner and I think somewhere we have a birthday cake around here" Charles said.

"Birthday?" Beetlejuice asked. Lydia rested her head in her hand, trying to wish herself away from the kitchen.

"Ha ha! Lydia didn't tell you" Charles said. He picked at the bowl of candy corn that seemed to be the centerpiece of the table. "She's always doing that. Aren't you pumpkin?"

"Dad" Lydia said urging her dad to shut up. Beetlejuice smiled and turned towards Lydia.

"She never mentioned it once, Mr. D" Beetlejuice said. His green eyes sparked and Lydia could almost hear his laugh. He waggled his eyebrows at her before turning to Charles. "I'll have to cancel our dinner reservations."

"Lydia, why didn't you tell us that you had a dinner date?" Delia whined.

"I…I…" Lydia stuttered.

"I was actually going to surprise her" Beetlejuice replied. Lydia's head popped up.

"Oh, well what a lovely surprise" Delia said. "Lydia, why don't you go on your date? We'll have a belated birthday feast tomorrow."

"Really?" Lydia asked. Charles nodded. Delia nodded. Beetlejuice looked like a hungry predator.

Lydia found herself outside of her house with Beetlejuice in mere minutes. How had he managed to get her out of dinner with Delia and her dad? She'd have to think of what had just happened so she could use his trick.

"You look good babes" Beetlejuice said. The driveway had an old black 1949 Buick parked in the driveway.

"Thanks" Lydia said. She stared at the car. It was painted with silver and purple flames. Lydia was pretty sure that it was the best looking car that she had ever seen.

"Like the car?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous" Lydia said. She took a few steps to touch it and ran her fingers over a chrome headlight. She noticed Beetlejuice adjusting his suit in an obvious manner. "Nice suit."

"This suit" Beetlejuice said. "Is from New Yuck City. Expensive."

Lydia looked unimpressed. "So do I really have to go with you?'

"Your parents are watching" Beetlejuice said with a wave. Lydia turned and was met by a flash from the front porch. She closed her eyes and turned back towards the car.

"Lets go" Lydia said moving to get into the car. Beetlejuice zapped her door open and when she was inside, he zapped it closed. He turned the key and waited for the car to start its low rumble before taking off down the driveway. "It's a good thing the Maitland's aren't home."

Beetlejuice grinned. When the car was out of sight from the house it disappeared in a quick flash of green light, grey fog, and a hint of brimstone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: I wouldn't mind seeing some fan art for Ginger, Jacques, and Beetlejuice in their 'mortal identities'. I also think it would be awesome to see a picture of Charles in an Elvis costume.


	5. Dinner and BioExorcisms

Chapter 5: Dinner and Bio-Exorcisms

"So what would you like to do first?" Beetlejuice asked as he drove the Buick down a strange looking road. The smell, the people, the strange scenery…they were definitely in the Neitherworld. "I have a few jobs to take care of and we have reservations at Drac's Palace in about an hour."

"If we can be in the real world, then why are you here?" Lydia asked. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure him out. His salacious grin did nothing to help her. She turned to watch as they drove through a black portal looking thing.

Lydia gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them they were turning into a driveway that led to a large southern plantation house. Lydia turned to look out the window.

"Where are we?" Lydia asked.

"Northern Georgia" Beetlejuice replied. "I told you I have some work to do. This old bitty wants me to knock off the asshole son that takes pride in destroying the house."

Lydia looked at the well-lit house. It looked fine to her.

"Destroying the house? It looks fine to me" Lydia said. The house was well lit and its white paint glowed in the dark night. The yard was full of people, orange lights, and food.

"Take a wild guess why the party is in the front of the house" Beetlejuice said. He found a parking spot and quickly got out of the car. Lydia followed, curious. Beetlejuice was quick to step up and wrap Lydia's hand around his arm. "Call me BJ. We're together if anyone asks. If anyone asks your name, make something up. No traces. Got it?"

"Uh…yeah. Sure" Lydia said. Beetlejuice smiled and walked into the crowd. They both grabbed glasses of champagne and no one seemed to totally notice them. Lydia was sure that she saw a head or two turn in Beetlejuice's direction, but that was about it.

Beetlejuice and Lydia went over to look at a small lawn sculpture of an angel.

"See that guy over there with the beer?" Beetlejuice said in a hushed tone. Lydia sipped her champagne and nodded. "He's my target."

Lydia watched, expressionless, as Beetlejuice started walking over to the drunken man. Two girls, a cat and a devil, passed Beetlejuice and Lydia felt a pang of something in her chest when he checked them out. Lydia finished her champagne and went to find another glass.

She returned to her spot near the angel statue. Beetlejuice and the drunk had moved. Lydia turned, looking around, but couldn't find them. A wave of alienation swept over her. She was in Georgia, a state she had never been to before, she didn't know anyone, and she was partially worried that a snake or something might be in the grass, ready to strike at her bare ankles.

Lydia took a deep breath and calmly sipped her drink.

"I don't think I know you" A southern voice said from Lydia's right. A southern boy stood beside her in a horrid Frankenstein costume, obviously from a store. Lydia mentally retched. She had never respected store bought Halloween costumes.

"I came with someone" Lydia said. She smiled, trying to making him go away.

"You don't look like you're with anyone" Frankenstein said. He wrapped an arm around her and let a six-pack hang against her chest. Lydia's smiled dropped. She pushed his arm off of her.

"Leave me alone jerk" Lydia said. She put the statue between her and Frankenstein. The Frankenstein fellow moved away, talking to a group of others in bad costumes. Lydia kept here eye on them. It wasn't long before she caught Beetlejuice walking toward the house. "BJ!"

Lydia met him part way and walked with him back to his car. He looked happy, refreshed, and very much like a predator after a kill.

"Any troubles, babes?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Lydia said. They got into the car and Beetlejuice pulled away from the house. "Did you kill that guy?"

"That's what bio-exorcism is all about" Beetlejuice said. "Gets me into a little trouble sometimes, but ya gotta do what you love ta do! That's what my pop always said."

Lydia watched as the dark trees formed into a continuous shadow until the Neitherworld was before them again. She had a slight feeling that she had made a big mistake getting in the car, but it was countered with the excitement that Beetlejuice made her feel. Some might call it the thrill of the hunt.

"Where are we going, BJ?" Lydia asked. Beetlejuice checked his watch.

"Looks like we need to get to Drac's Palace" Beetlejuice replied. With a few wild turns and a few gestures from other Neitherworld dwellers, the two were parked before a huge, flashy place that stuck out like a Vegas casino.

"Whoa" Lydia said stepping out of the car.

"Like it?" Beetlejuice asked. He took her arm and led her inside. They stopped at the front.

"Reservation, sir?" A waiter asked.

"Yes, under BJ" Beetlejuice said. The waiter flipped through his book and nodded.

"Right this way, sir" The waiter said before leading them to a cozy table in the far corner of the plush restaurant. Lydia and Beetlejuice sat down and Beetlejuice ordered a red wine, sending the waiter off.

"This place is busy" Lydia said.

"This place shares a border with the mortal realm on Halloween" Beetlejuice said with a grin. "Some of these fleshies don't even know the other folks in here are dead!"

Their comments stopped when the waiter brought their wine to them, but started back up once they had their glasses filled.

"See that big guy over there with the beard?" Beetlejuice asked.

"The one with the cowboy hat?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah" Beetlejuice said. "He lives across the street from me."

"What about the lady with the dead animal around her shoulders?" Lydia asked. Beetlejuice looked while sipping his wine.

"Not one of us" Beetlejuice said. He wiggled his finger and smiled when the lady's fur wrap came to life and ran off. Lydia hid her smile and quickly sipped her wine.

"So why does everyone change when they die?" Lydia asked.

"Don't know, babes. I mean, I didn't really change much, not like Jacques or Ginger" Beetlejuice replied.

"But, you did change" Lydia said. She looked over his debonair looks. "You look clean and proper and you're attracting a lot of ladies tonight. Did you notice?"

Beetlejuice looked around and noticed a few girls looking at him. He looked back to Lydia.

"They like me now, but come tomorrow they always hit the ground runnin', if you know what I mean" Beetlejuice said.

"You're not that bad, BJ" Lydia said. Beetlejuice leaned closer to Lydia.

"Should I start raising my hopes for the end of the evening?" Beetlejuice asked. Lydia rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. "I'll take that as a yes."

"No!" Lydia retorted. "That means no."

Beetlejuice moved his chair with the stealth of a snake. His grin stayed plastered on his face and his leaned a little closer to Lydia.

"Babes" Beetlejuice said in a husky tone. Lydia was like a deer in headlights. He loved it. "You look really good tonight."

Lydia opened her mouth before answering. "Thanks."

"Be-atle-joose!" A happy cry called out to the leering ghost. Beetlejuice sat up and moved his chair back to its original spot.

"Hi, Jacques" Beetlejuice said grumpily. Lydia sat upright and smiled at Jacques and his date.

"'Allo, Lydia. How's your night going?" Jacques asked.

"Its going well, Jacques" Lydia said. "Who's this?"

"Ah, this is my wife, soon to be on the other side" Jacques said. The girl on Jacques arm was a tall, slightly muscular woman with long chestnut hair.

"Oui! I just cannot stand another day without my Jacques" Jacques wife said.

"We are hoping that she gets killed this next year" Jacques replied. "No suicides here."

"That's nice" Beetlejuice said agitatedly. "Well, we don't want to keep you two love birds, so scram."

"Bon nuit!" Jacques said before leaving for a table with his wife.

"BJ" Lydia hissed once Jacques was gone. "You could have been nicer."

"That bonehead always bothers me" Beetlejuice gruffed. "You try living with him without hating him."

Lydia sat back in her chair and sipped her drink, looking away from Beetlejuice. Her mind was reeling. He had been about ready to kiss her before. Would he have really done it? The only boys she had kissed were Richard Hankey, an a/v geek from NYC that seemed cool at the time, and Jack Downey, football player.

Lydia shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"She'll have the same" Beetlejuice said. Lydia quickly looked between the waiter and Beetlejuice. When had the waiter come by?

"What?" Lydia asked.

"While you were daydreaming over there, I was ordering" Beetlejuice said.

"It's not going to be some kind of insect food is it?" Lydia asked.

"No" Beetlejuice said with a smile. "You just wait and see, babes. By the end of this meal, you'll think I'm the best thing there is around here."

By the end of the meal, which had been an exotic blend of fish, vegetables, spices, fruits, and other things that Lydia had only heard about, Lydia was indeed thinking that Beetlejuice was the best thing in the room. The food was taking an aphrodisiac effect on her mind and the wine, while not making her intoxicated, was just enough to lower her walls.

Beetlejuice led her out of Drac's Palace and into his car. His wheels were turning. He decided to forego the second bio-exorcism, that could be a mood killer and he didn't want that. He'd take care of it later.

"Where do you want to go, babes?" Beetlejuice asked when they got in the car. Lydia mulled it over, but ended up shrugging. "Do you dance?"

"Yeah, but –" Lydia said.

"Great! Funny enough, I love to dance, babes" Beetlejuice said. In the back of Beetlejuice's mind, a tiny voice was telling him that Lydia was great to be around. The rest of his brain was somewhere in the depths of his pants.

-------------------------------

NOTE: Check out the beetlejuice forums on fan fiction .net

I have a bunch of challenges posted if you guys want to do any of them!


	6. Dutchman's DanceORama

Chapter 6: Dutchman's Dance-O-Rama

Beetlejuice and Lydia pulled up to Dutchman's Dance-O-Rama, which looked like a pirate ship that ran ashore and had a building built around it, and were surprised that it was so packed. Beetlejuice smiled and parked his swanky car.

"C'mon, there's plenty of room" Beetlejuice said turning off the engine. Lydia gave him a look that said she didn't believe him, but started undoing her seatbelt anyway.

"Why is this place called Dutchman's Dance-O-Rama?" Lydia asked. They walked towards the large ship. The street was unbelievably packed with cars and people. "Shouldn't this place be called the Dutchman's Dance…ship? Or something like that?"

"Nah. You see, this is the Flying Dutchman, or at least one from that fleet" Beetlejuice said. "The captain, when he got here, became a huge disco fan. Go figures huh?"

"Disco?" Lydia repeated.

"They don't play it anymore, babes. Give me a little credit for having more class then that" Beetlejuice replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside with a large grin on his face.

Inside, the Dutchman looked completely different. It had that strange Neitherworld feel to it while being mixed with a nautical theme and a dance club. The place was very large, larger then it looked from the outside. Couples danced on the dance floor, some were drinking at the bar, and some were talking at the tables.

"Need a drink?" Beetlejuice asked. Lydia shivered when she felt his breath on her ear and neck, but the music was loud so he had to lean in to talk.

"Sure" Lydia said. Beetlejuice left the girl and went to obtain two drinks. Lydia moved to lean against the railing that separated the dance floor from the people sitting at tables. Most of the people here were dressed in Halloween costumes, but it looked more like a Valentine's Day dance then a Halloween dance. Lydia watched until Beetlejuice came back with two drinks.

"I got you something fruity" Beetlejuice said. Lydia took her drink and sipped it. It tasted like berries. Lydia let out a deep breath as she watched the people on the dance floor.

"Thanks" Lydia said almost with a sigh. Beetlejuice sipped the red and black drink, a black widow, which was in his hand. The living girl had shifted gears and wasn't happy like he needed her to be.

"What's wrong?" Beetlejuice asked. Lydia sipped at her drink again before answering.

"It's nothing" Lydia said. She slumped against the railing and momentarily chewed on the inside of her cheek. Beetlejuice mimicked her.

"Can't lie to me, babes" Beetlejuice said. "I'm the king o'lies. As they say, you can't bull-shit a bull-shitter."

Lydia turned to Beetlejuice and looked at him for a minute. He looked slightly concerned, which for him was a big step.

"Fine" Lydia said. "It just seems like I never really have Halloween on Halloween. It's always my birthday or I have no where to go or…look. This place looks like a Valentine's Day dance."

Beetlejuice looked at the crowd and nodded.

"Then finish your drink and we'll go find something fun and scary to do" Beetlejuice said. Lydia looked at him with a look that completely said that she had been expecting to be trapped in the dance club. "C'mon, it's not I'm into this whole lovey-dovey shit anyway."

"You're not mad that I want to leave?" Lydia asked. Beetlejuice shrugged as he savored the black vodka that was in his drink.

"I have until midnight before I get my good looks back, Lyds" Beetlejuice replied. "Until then, I'm at your disposal." Beetlejuice quickly finished off his drink and put it on a tray of a nearby waiter. "So what do you want to do?"

Lydia thought about it and was soon smiling.

"Is there a REAL Halloween dance somewhere around here? Maybe a masquerade?" Lydia said. "Something that's really spooky."

Beetlejuice smiled. He knew of a place. Not many mortals ever wanted to go because it had a high spook factor. Beetlejuice's eyes sparkled with one thought, she wanted to be scared.

Note: Sorry that this is so short. I'm working on a bunch of various writing projects at the moment, but I promise I'll write something awesome! R&R!!!!


	7. The Crossroads

Chapter 7: Crossroads

Lydia nearly fell asleep in the car as Beetlejuice silently drove the car through a maze of strange Neitherworld streets. The only thing that kept Lydia awake was the music coming over the car radio. Every few miles Lydia would look over at Beetlejuice and he'd just give her a small smile. Had she been wrong in asking for a spooky Halloween?

The buildings gave way to long stretches of road. The Neitherworld seemed strangely empty.

"Where are we going?" Lydia finally asked. Beetlejuice looked in her direction, the small smile never leaving his face. Lydia rubbed her arms and looked out the window. "C'mon, Beej, where are we going?"

"We're almost there" Beetlejuice said. He made a sharp turn onto a very narrow road. The road seemed suspended in the air and was almost as narrow as the car. Lydia felt green and moved towards the center of the car.

"I don't like this road" Lydia said. She was sure that the road would simply collapse or that Beetlejuice would drive right off of the narrow excuse for a road. Beetlejuice just placed an arm around Lydia's shoulders.

"I wouldn't let anything too bad happen to ya, Lyds" Beetlejuice said. He drove on. The road gradually widened until they came to a circular clearing where a large bonfire was raging. Several people were standing around, dancing, and generally having a good time. Lydia moved back to her side of the car, much to Beetlejuice's disapproval, as the car was parked.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Lydia asked moving out of the car. Beetlejuice stepped out of the car, straightening out his suit.

"The Crossroads" Beetlejuice replied. "There's always a Halloween party here. Nasty place."

"Why is that? It looks fine to me" Lydia said. Beetlejuice moved to sit on the hood of his car and lit up a cigarette. He patted the hood, gesturing for Lydia to sit next to him.

"At some point in the night, the sandworms bask in the moonlight" Beetlejuice said. "It's at that point, every Halloween that Saturn and this spot kind of…cross. Inter-dimensional shit, you gotta love it."

"So we end up in Saturn or we just see it?" Lydia asked.

"The area below us turns into Saturn, so we're kind of on a platform of sorts" Beetlejuice replied. "If the sandworms stretch upwards, then they can reach us, but that almost never happens."

"You mean we could be eaten?" Lydia asked.

"Yup" Beetlejuice said. He took a drag from his cigarette and flicked the rest of it to the ground. "Don't think we can just leave by car when those shits start to bask in the moonlight. That would totally draw their attention. I remember this one time where some punk newbie ghost decided to leave. Half of the ghosts here were eaten."

"But you're already dead. You can't just die again" Lydia said trying to understand.

"You don't get it. Sandworms feed on energy" Beetlejuice said. "Essentially ghosts are just bundles of energy. I'd be more tasty then you to a sandworm, babes."

"Oh" Lydia said. "Are you sure you want to be here then?"

"Huh?" Beetlejuice said looking at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think I want you to be eaten" Lydia said. Beetlejuice smiled and jumped from the car. Lydia had a blush to her cheeks. Beetlejuice let her feel embarrassed and simply pulled her from the car.

It didn't take long for Beetlejuice to pull Lydia into a slow dance. The Neitherworld ghosts who were also dancing had managed to coax a live band into playing for the night.

The night was going fairly smooth, Beetlejuice mused. He smirked and hoped that his luck would last. If he could just convince Lydia to set him free. Somewhere in the back of his mind the thought of genies in bottles reminded him of himself.

It slowly drew close to midnight. The music and noise had stopped as the sandworms had started to bask in the moonlight. The ghosts who had been dancing around the massive bonfire were now peering over the edge of the circular piece of, ethereally, floating land. The ghosts barely whispered to each other, if they talked at all.

"Beej, this is incredible" Lydia whispered. Beetlejuice smiled, beamed rather. They were lying on their stomachs peering over the edge. The gigantic worms howled to each other and sounded similar to whales, only with more of a growling sound. They would rise up as tall as they could and then gracefully fall to the sand.

"As long as nothin' bothers them, we're totally cool, babes" Beetlejuice whispered. He put an arm around Lydia and pointed to a worm that was just emerging from the sand. "Look at that one."

"Wow. I wish I had my camera" Lydia said. A short purple ghost with no eyes hissed at her.

"Would you please mind not raising your voice?" The ghost whispered harshly. Lydia gave the ghost an expression that said 'sorry'. Beetlejuice squeezed Lydia a little bit.

"Don't worry Lyds, you're fine" Beetlejuice reassured Lydia. She smiled at him and gazed back down at the worms. _Now or never._ Beetlejuice turned Lydia's head so she faced him. "Babes, you look enchanting in the moonlight."

In a swift, graceful movement Beetlejuice pulled Lydia into a kiss that was worthy of any movie from the 1930s. Lydia gasped a little, which in turn only made Beetlejuice pull her tighter to him. He gently swept his fingers across her cheek, across her hair, and rested at the base of her neck, deepening the kiss.

"Beej" Lydia whispered her voice husky and very breathy. Beetlejuice pulled one of her delicate hands up around his neck and kissed her again. He slowly moved so Lydia was on her back.

There was a panicked sound from around them, but they didn't really hear it until someone screamed. Beetlejuice lifted his head just in time to watch a sandworm extend upwards near the land that everyone was on. It hissed and growled at the screaming crowd.

"Oh shit" Beetlejuice said watching it. Lydia said nothing, only watched with wide eyes. Beetlejuice was on his feet and pulled Lydia up with him in one smooth motion. Sandworms were rising up all around them. One broke the thin road that connected the platform to the rest of the Neitherworld roadways.

"Beej" Lydia said gripping his suit jacket. She stepped close to him as a few ghosts were consumed by the large worms. "Can't you do something?"

"Oh god" Beetlejuice said. His feet felt like they were frozen in place. Lydia shook his jacket.

"Can't you zap us out of here or something?!" Lydia shrieked. Beetlejuice touched her hair where her orange flower barrette had been. Lydia's hand shot up to touch her hair when she realized that something wasn't right. "My barrette."

Beetlejuice snapped out of his momentary bought of fear induced paralysis. He looked up at the looming worms. Slime dripped from their mouths and they made loud roars, attracting other sandworms.

"You have to call home" Beetlejuice said. He looked down at her. "You'll be safe then."

"What about you?" Lydia asked. He shrugged.

"Don't tell me you like this con-artist" Beetlejuice said with a grin. Lydia shook her head.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Lydia asked.

"Just lucky I guess" Beetlejuice said. Lydia pulled Beetlejuice out of the way of a sandworm and tripped over a rock. Lydia picked herself up, half with Beetlejuice's help. They headed towards the fire. "Lyds, you have to get yourself out of here."

"No! I can't just leave you!" Lydia yelled. Beetlejuice pulled his sleeve back, displaying a row of watches on his left arm. He pointed to one of them, which read 11:38PM.

"Don't worry" Beetlejuice said. "I can't save you right now. Not until Halloween is over. Tonight everyone is partially mortal again. Its—I'll explain it later. Go!"

"Come see me when you're safe" Lydia said taking the hint that Beetlejuice would be using his full powers at midnight. With a bit of hesitation, Lydia took a deep breath and whispered three times the word 'home'.

Read and Review!!!!


	8. Living After Midnight

Chapter 8: Living After Midnight

Lydia paced around her room and nervously waited. She watched the clock slowly make its way up to midnight. She groaned and turned her radio on so the voice of Art Bell filled her room. She was hoping that he would have some secret way of calming her down while she waited for her ghost to appear.

"…Week on Coast to Coast AM, we have been discussing the art of spiritual healing with Dr. Nancy Roberts" Art Bell said. Lydia stared at her mirror in hopes of finding Beetlejuice there. Art Bell continued and Lydia tried to make the time pass faster by messing with her camera.

Finally her clock read 12:00, midnight. She stared at the mirror until the clock read 12:02. Lydia looked around the room, hoping that he was teasing her.

"Beej? Are you here?" Lydia whispered. Her room was quiet and very still. There was a soft knock on her door that Lydia immediately knew was Barbara. "Come in."

"Hey Lydia" Barbara said coming in. "Oh look at your dress! It's lovely!" Lydia tried to put on a happy face for Barbara. "I heard your radio on. I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday and Happy Halloween. We picked something up for you from the other side."

Lydia looked surprised. Usually Barbara and Adam spent her birthdays with her. Getting her a present seemed, strange. Barbara pulled a small present from her house dress.

"Happy Birthday, Lydia" Barbara said. Lydia took the small present. The box was small, black, and had a silver skull pressed into the top of the box. It said that it was from Bennington Jewelry, dead since 1514. Lydia opened the box and was stunned to find a necklace that resembled spider webbing and a spider.

"It's beautiful, Barbara!" Lydia said taking it out and putting it on. It looked as if someone had dipped the webbing and the spider in silver.

"I'm glad that you like it dear" Barbara said. She smiled. "So who's this date that you had?"

"Oh, BJ" Lydia said. "Can I tell you in the morning? I need to get my hair down from this beehive and take a shower."

"Alright" Barbara said. "I'll make the coffee and you talk."

"Deal" Lydia said. She hugged Barbara before she left. Lydia shut and locked her door. She turned sharply when she heard a small groan. "Beej!"

Beetlejuice stood before her in his black suit that he had been in all evening. He had switched back to his unkempt self. His hair was partially pulled out of the hair band and the mold spots had returned. Despite all of this, Lydia rushed over and squeezed him in a hug.

"You're okay!" Lydia said. Beetlejuice lightly squeezed her back.

"I think I need a nap" Beetlejuice replied. He moved to Lydia's bed and fell backwards onto it. Lydia giggled, despite herself, and moved to look over him.

"So what happened?" Lydia asked. Beetlejuice, who had been staring at the ceiling, glanced over at her.

"Bennington's, huh?" Beetlejuice said eyeing the necklace. Beetlejuice was covered in dirt and sandworm drool. Lydia hadn't noticed until now.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked. She looked at his jacket, pulling it here and there, to see if he'd been bitten.

"If I could have saved you and gotten the sandworms outta there, I would have babes" Beetlejuice said. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week and was about to pass out.

"Beej, you can't sleep here" Lydia said. She tried pulling him up, but it was as if he were set in stone.

"I got your barrette back" Beetlejuice said pulling the trinket from his pocket. Lydia stopped her pulling and kneeled next to him on the bed, trinket in hand.

"I can't believe you got this back for me" Lydia said with a smile. "You didn't have to."

"I know" Beetlejuice said closing his eyes. Lydia sighed and moved off the bed.

"If you're going to stay you should at least put on something that isn't covered in sandworm drool" Lydia said. She went behind her dressing curtain and came out a few minutes later in her pajamas. Beetlejuice was lying there in the same position only he was in pajamas that had beetles printed on them.

Lydia moved onto the bed and pulled Beetlejuice until he moved up to the pillows.

"Look, I usually don't share my bed, but you look like you're about to pass out" Lydia said. Beetlejuice felt nearly catatonic and was just trying to lie there, to absorb a little bit of Lydia's energy so he could at least function. "So what happened?"

"I scared them all away, o' course" Beetlejuice replied. Lydia smirked and turned her television on. An old vampire movie was on.

"To mask our voices" Lydia said. Beetlejuice nodded.

"Halloween is kind of a catch 22" Beetlejuice said. "We look like our mortal-selves, but we tend to lose a bunch o' power in the process. Just for the night though." He paused. He was starting to feel a little better. "That's why I couldn't have you there."

"I'm just glad you're safe" Lydia said. She snuggled in next to Beetlejuice, who wrapped an arm around her. The sounds of the vampire movie lulled them to sleep. Before they finally closed their eyes though, Lydia whispered "I don't care about the ring anymore, Beej." She paused and Beetlejuice figured that had fallen asleep. "No funny business."

"Would I do anything to you while you slept?" Beetlejuice asked with a laugh to his voice. Lydia smirked and dozed off into dreamland with Beetlejuice close behind her.

A week later, Lydia had found that she rushed to get her homework done so she could spend her time with Beetlejuice. The Maitlands were still in the dark about Beetlejuice, just as her parents were. The ring was still on her finger and Beetlejuice would interpret every color as having a kind of sexual innuendo.

Lydia didn't know what was to become of them, but she was sure that it wouldn't be a horrible ending.

The End

Note: Sorry about the abrupt ending. I'm just getting way too busy and this has been keeping me from a bunch of stuff. If anyone wants to add to it, go right ahead. Otherwise, just read and review!


End file.
